


With All Of My Might

by DValkyrie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Instincts, Don't anger a lesbian, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Petra saw her love fall in slow motion, saw the life slowly leave her eyes as she collapsed onto the ground. Petra froze as Dorothea gave her a small, sweet smile, before she keeled over and lay motionless at the feet of Hubert.





	With All Of My Might

**Author's Note:**

> First FE3H work. Love me some lesbians.

Petra was never the type of person to get angry. Annoyed and fired up, sure, but to properly be enraged was like that of Felix saying 'please.' Petra was good at keeping her cool in stressful situations, mainly just by taking some deep breaths and holding it in for an evening with Dorothea to calm her nerves. It normally ended up lying on the bed they shared, playing with each other's hair and falling asleep in each other's arms. 

Petra felt safest with Dorothea. There was not a single time she could recall when Dorothea didn't care for her. She listened intently, with the patience of Saint Seiros, and knew the difference between Petra wanting advice or just to rant. 

Dorothea was similar. She huffed and puffed more than anything, never to be furious at anything besides her hair in the morning. Before indulging in a more intimate relationship with Petra, Dorothea would often unleash her problems over a cup of tea with the princess.    
  
Currently, Dorothea wasn’t angry, but more shocked. Shocked at the blast from an imperial soldier hit her square in the chest. Shocked as the wrinkling cracks of death spread through her veins and her soul was leaving her body. Shocked that she did not feel her knees buckle as she collapsed on the carpeted floor of the Emperor’s castle. Shocked as she locked eyes with the woman she loved, saddled into her Wyvern hovering above a tower of toppled corpses of imperial generals that had lost to Petra’s blade and arrows.    
  
Petra saw her love fall in slow motion, saw the life slowly leave her eyes as she collapsed onto the ground. Petra froze as Dorothea gave her a small, sweet smile, before she keeled over and lay motionless at the feet of Hubert.   
  
Time stopped, the only sound was the pounding of blood in her ears to the degree of Tinnitus. Petra’s heart stopped for a split second, then started to beat - harder and harder, pumping furious icy blood through her veins.   
Petra’s face contorted as she let out a guttural, blood curdling scream. She glared at Hubert, digging her heels into her Wyvern with her sword raised in fury. Primal savagery overtook her as her Wyvern rushed forward, the beast letting out a roar to assist their master.   
  
Petra’s vision went red the closer she got to Hubert. Her knuckles were white around the hilt of the sword, her whole body cold with vengeance. The burning sensation that formed around her heart caused her to scream out as she raised her sword high.   
“With ALL of my might, I will remove you!” She didn’t notice the winding flashes that came from her sword.   
  
The last thing Petra saw before the world went black was Hubert’s eyes widen as the blade sliced into his collarbone. The last thing she felt was a blast to her ribs and the air left her body. The last thing she heard was Hubert’s soft gasp.   


* * *

  
Everything was still. The sounds and traces of all existence seemed to have stopped. Petra thought she was sleeping, or perhaps dreaming, if her mind was still conscious.   
  
Then, a voice sounded, far off as if on the other side of the black plane of her mind.   
  
“Will she be okay?”  
  
Hang on...That voice is familiar, and should not be sounding. The owner of that voice collapsed on the battlefield.  
  
“I have done all I can, now she just needs to rest.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Look, she is still breathing. Soon enough she will awake.”  
  
“I...Thank you, Mannuela.”  
  
Petra stirred, hearing the faint voices. She noticed that every time she breathed, a pain shot between her ribs. She didn’t open her eyes yet until the familiar sound of heels clacked out of the room.   
  
A sigh sounded, and that was when Petra slowly blinked her eyes open.  
  
The blur of three figures slowly merged into one as she saw Dorothea sitting over her, one arm in a sling and a bandage wrapped around her head. Petra closed her eyes and opened them again, amazed to see Dorothea sitting at her side.   
  
Petra started to realise that she was in her room back at the monastery. She was lying in bed with a bandaged wrapped around her exposed waist.  
  
“D-Dorothea?” Petra strained out, looking at the woman with glistening eyes.  
  
Instatnly, Dorothea let out a sob and contorted her body in relief.  
  
“Oh thank the goddess!” Dorothea sighed and placed her good hand on Petra’s shoulder.   
  
Petra struggled to comprehend Dorothea’s presence as the woman placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
“I am...I am not understanding…I was seeing you fall...” Petra’s voice cracked. She was euphoric that Dorothea was alive next to her, but she had seen with her own eyes the Songstress fall.  
  
“Marianne...she revived me, just as you took that nasty Banshee blow,” Dorothea’s eyes were welling with tears, and her voice was cracking.  
  
“You have been out for three days. Three days straight! Mannuela, Marianne and Linhardt have been on rotation looking after you.”  
  
The pain on Dorothea’s face made Petra’s heart ache.  
  
“So...this is not a sleep dream?” She cursed herself for not responding with an apology.  
  
Dorothea let out a cross between a sob and a laugh and cupped Petra’s cheeks, “No, this is real. You are alive, and I am alive.”  
  
Petra blinked again, relaxing into her love’s hands. The two of them stayed quiet, indulging in each other’s company.   
  
“You destroyed Hubert and his very existence, from what others are saying,” Dorothea added quietly, gently stroking Petra’s cheek with her thumb.  
  
“Hu..bert?” Petra took a second to comprehend, and then furrowed her brow as the anger boiled beneath her skin at the memory. Her mind clouded over with darkness.  
  
“Hubert,” she growled, and Dorothea started to shush her. That menacing gleam in Petra’s eyes made Dorothea nervous.

  
“Hey, hey, Petra. It’s okay, he’s gone. You...literally destroyed him.”

  
Petra’s expression changed from anger to confusion, so Dorothea elaborated slowly.

  
“Linhardt and Caspar said that it was like nothing they had ever seen before. You became this...primal being, like Miklan was but you...didn’t change form…”  
  
Petra frowned in confusion, and looked down at her own hands. Hands that were stained with blood and had ended countless lives. Professor Byleth had indeed given her a crest to use: The Dark Dragon Crest, that was visible on the back of her left hand. Looking at it, Petra felt disgusted, like her flesh was rotting off of her hand.  
  
“Hubert was sliced clean in two, then dissolved into shadows. Linhardt thinks it was the crest the professor gave you before the battle,” Dorothea continued to muse out loud, moving one hand to hold Petra’s left delicately.  
  
“He theorizes that a burst of emotion amplified its power…”  
  
With that, Petra felt embarrassed. She shrunk into herself and looked away from Dorothea.  
  
“I am wanting forgiveness. I was so angry when he struck you down, and the thought of losing you…” she trailed off, her voice getting smaller and smaller upon realising what had happened.  
  
Dorothea, once again, started to hush Petra, this time rubbing circles on the back of the woman’s hand with her thumb.  
  
“Petra it’s okay. You are not to blame, it was just a hypothesis.”  
  
“A hypotho…” Petra didn’t understand the word, but Dorothea shook her head.  
  
“Linhardt has an idea, is all. But you need not worry,” The songstress smiled and gently kissed Petra’s cheek.  
  
“You are safe, I am safe, we are okay.”  
  
“I...do not want to be losing you, Dorothea,” Petra looked into Dorothea’s eyes with determination, ignoring the seething feeling beneath her skin.  
  
“And I will be destroying anyone who is coming between us.”  
  
Petra slowly shifted herself, wincing as she turned to face Dorothea.  
  
“That is a promise I am making. No one will be hurting or attacking you and will live. With all of my might I will be protecting you.”  
  
“I know,” Dorothea shifted herself to sit on Petra’s bed and gently rested against her body.  
  
“And I love you for it.”


End file.
